


Bill's new pet Wolf

by Ravage16



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, M/M, NSFW, Porn, monster au, pornwithlittleplot, sin - Freeform, smexybill, wolfdipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravage16/pseuds/Ravage16
Summary: Dipper just wanted to enjoy the gathering with his sister, and then some demon had to ruin it for him.





	

Today was the day for the great gathering of the decade for all the mythical monsters of Gravity Woods. It was Dipper and Mable’s first time going with their Grunkles, having been just mere pups last time. The gathering is held in a large clearing shrouded by dense, high evergreens. The grass was extra green and crisp, the air just a touch warm. Pixies and lantern dragons fluttered though the night sky, lighting the area below the over sized harvest moon and multiple stars. 

Jazz bugs and sirens embraced the clearing with their music, the lagoon in the center having underground access to all major water ways. Dipper was in awe, standing close to his great uncle Ford, listening to his warnings of their clan’s enemies, and how best to avoid them, while Gruncle Stan complained and garbled about his rival. 

Mable was fluffing her bright green and glittery dress, her thick, curly brown locks kissing her hips, feet bare, nails painted the same green as her dress, but all angled to a very sharp point. “Dipper?” Mable questioned, pulling her twin bother out of his thoughts and to his sister. “Will you grace me with a dance?” She questioned, flashing her sharp canines. 

“But of course Mable.” Dipper smiles, taking his sister’s hand, his nails just as sharp and dangerous. He was wearing a simple tux, but his feet were just as bare. It’s difficult to deal with shoes as a young werewolf. The pair gave a few dances, more like spins. They had just recently turned eighteen and were enjoying their night. 

A slow clapping interrupted their dance, as Pacifica walked closer, her golden fur coated body reflecting the light beautifully. Her golden treads cascaded down her shoulders in many tightly tied braids, as was the style of the Spinx. Her green eyes dressed with black and gold, everything about her screamed rich. “As beautiful as a dance as that was Dipper Pines, I’ll be taking my Girlfriend now.” Pacifica finished, curling her tail around Mable’s waist. 

Dipper was left to his own devices as he wondered over to where food was being served. He picked up a deer bone, raw meat still present, and started gnawing on it. 

“Well look who is here. If it isn’t the savage wolf Dipper, finally out of your diaper?” Gideon laughed at his own joke, skin a deathly pale, and white hair done up in a fashion that belongs in the thirteenth century. His pearly white teeth glowing in the moonlight. 

“What do you want Count Dork?” Dipper groaned, chewing on the meat he pulled off of the bone. 

“I was just letting you know we are getting some special guests this year. Some powerful guys from the demonic realm. I’ll be just fine, being an almighty vampire and everything. But you, a mere mangy mutt… Hah!” Gideon was in bright spirits, sipping on a glass of deep red liquor, probably pig’s blood.

Dipper rolled his eyes, enjoying his bone and content to just ignore the vamp, but his curiosity will be the death of him. “Why would monsters from that realm come here?”

Gideon shrugged his shoulders, letting his eyes trace over the crowd. “Something about boredom or something.”

“You could say we were bored.” A high pitched voice whispered from beside them. They both looked to the tall gentleman, dressed in a splendid golden yellow and black suit, accented with triangles. He had golden hair with the roots and sides black as the deepest dark, and somehow managed to pull that “I just had sex” type of look. Twin horns that resembled that of a ram sat a top his head, a top hat in between. From under his dress coat a long, slender black tail curled and swung behind him, tapered with a golden triangle. 

Dipper felt his teeth bare at the stranger, flashing his canines, while Gideon shrunk back, forcing a startled and nervous smile. Dipper bit into the bone particularly harshly, feeling it splinter between his jaw, blood leaking from his tongue. “Who are you?” the young werewolf growled out, hair standing on end. 

The stranger gave a small chuckle, a single golden eye zeroed in on the boy, his left eye was without a pupil, solid black. “You could call me Bill, Bill Cipher.” His glance gilded over to the vampire, a sly grin on his lips. “You must be Gideon Gleeful, the local vampire who can barely hypnotize a mouse.” the man, Bill, he held out his palm to the silver haired menace, fingers protected by black leather and ending in very sharp points. 

Gideon gave a nervous nod, reaching to take his hand. “The pleasure is all mine, I’m sure.“ Dipper fed off of Gideon’s uneasiness. Whoever this man is, Dipper does not like him. Just as the vampire’s fingers kissed the leather of Bill’s glove, his other hand snatched out, grasping his wrist, forcing his hand open and dropping several sharp little fangs into Gideon’s palm, some still red with fresh blood. 

Dipper felt his jaw drop, the scent of vampire’s blood was rank as it flooded his sense of sell. Deep caramel eyes trained on Gideon’s red ones, watching his expression fill with fear. When a vampire loses their fangs, they can’t drink blood. “There yeah go kid! Have some teeth! I made sure to personally pluck them from the strongest of the blood suckers from the era, so yours are save.” The man shrugged his shoulders, his eyes dancing over the gathering while he rested his hands behind his head in a laid back manner. “I’m sure there is some spell or something that will pull power from em.”

Dipper felt a growl rip from his throat, earning an amused smirk from the stranger. “You fucker!” Dipper bit out, glaring at the man who only smiled down at him. “You just left countless vampires to starve-”

“Nope! Kid, I only took the right fang from each one.” Bill smiled out, reaching down to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Although, personally I don’t care if they die. I just didn’t need both fangs.” That sent a chill down Dipper’s spine. How strong is this guy? “Although I wouldn’t mind keeping yours.” Bill leaned forward suddenly, pulling the boy’s mouth open. “Nice and sharp. They’d look beautiful on a collar.” 

Dipper swatted him away, growling angrily at the stranger. “Don’t touch me.”

Bill started laughing, a pair of black leathery bat wings ripping from his back, ending in spikes and dressed with golden chains and piercings. “Ohh man, kid, you’re a howl of a good time.” He ran a hand though his bangs, before Dipper’s sight got blurry. Gideon had already ran away, but something very strong smelling has found it’s way through Dipper’s nose.”You know, normally it would have be enough to cause the whole clearing to go crazy…” Bill’s voice is suddenly very close. The smell, it was sweet like caramel, but also thick in iron like blood, and yet smooth like roses… Dipper felt his heart racing, a small whine escaping his lips. “But with you being half wolf, your sense of smell is a lot stronger…”

“What are you… talking about?” Dipper was losing a battle internally. He wanted to grab onto what was putting out this smell, and either rip it to shreds or bury himself in it. 

“I’m an Incubus kid. Lust is my forte.” Bill grinned, watching the wolf boy come undone, suddenly clawing at his clothes, whining and crying. Bill couldn’t help but lick his lips. “You would look better on a bed though honestly…” Bill slid a pointed finger along Dipper’s neck, traveling up his throat before pushing his chin up, exposing his jugular. “Say, what’s your name kid?” The demon questioned, licking his lips as though the wolf boy was a fresh juicy steak, although, he might as well be. 

“Wha-what’s it to you?” Dipper barely managed to growl, knees quivering. Something in him felt wet, though what exactly he couldn’t figure out. 

Bill flashed his own sharp teeth, all of his sharp teeth, reminding Dipper of the walking Sharkogoblim, with a mouth full of razor edged teeth perfect for shredding flesh. The Incubus leaned closer, the smell flooding the wolf boy, who was just barely standing. “If you won’t tell me your name, I’ll make one myself.” Suddenly pulling back, Dipper felt his balance leave him, falling to his knees before falling back, his tail kissing the grass as he sat back in a daze. “How about… Pinetree! Yes! Your name is now Pinetree. You do have that wood-zy smell about you…” Bill grinned down at the boy, already undressing him with his golden eye. 

Suddenly the smell was gone, and Dipper’s mind was reeling. He found himself craving it like a drug. “Dipper? Are you okay?” Mable found her way between the two, helping her twin to his feet. “Sorry mister, my bro has a habit of losing himself around people he finds attractive.” Mable joked, shaking Bill’s hand. 

“No issue at all, my dear. Perhaps I should take him home? Give him some time to rest.” Bill offered, smiling at the she-wolf. Dipper wanted to shout, scream no, but he couldn’t find his voice. He was still unsteady on his feet. 

“That should be find. I’ll let out Grunkles know! What’s your name mister?” Mable was all smiles, Pacifica nearby watching. 

Bill gave a low bow, kissing the back of the girl’s hand. “My name is Mr. Cipher my dear.” the next few minutes were all a blur for Dipper, the smell crashing down on him heavier than before. He somehow found himself awake on something large and soft. 

Dipper first noticed the smell, it was strong but not overwhelming, as if it stained the walls, but not the air. He could place the scents better, the roses were present foremost, and the sweet scent, like melted sugar, glazed the flowery scent and made it all the more tempting. The Iron was still there too, like a fresh kill where the blood was bright red and stained the rose petals. There was also a faint musk and- that! Dippers eyes grew wide, searching out the room he was in. That scent, it was so faint no one with a weaker nose would notice it, but it was an aphrodisiac that was well known for lethargy. 

A panic slowly filled the wolf boy, seeing how he was sitting on a very large bed dressed with golden silk sheets, pressed back flush to the wall, headboard reached halfway to the ceiling, and a black veil surrounded the canopy, the bed made of something that felt cold and strong like metal, yet held the texture of wood. Dipper, still dressed in his suit thankfully, moved to get off the bed, his feet kissing cold floor, of the same material as the bed. Fingers brushing through the veil, his eyes took in the room itself. 

His eyes were instantly drawn to the man standing at the door. Bill, if Dipper’s memory served, was standing there with a sharp tooth grin. His golden and black hair still unkept in a spent look. His curled ram horns freshly buffed shown in the well lit room, golden chains dripping and matching the jewels and chains on his leathery black bat wings, only now Dipper could tell the bone was shown through the flesh, each joint topped with very sharp thorns, painted gold. 

His chest was very bare, his toned muscles flexed with sun killed tan skin, covered in black tribal themes tattoos, a large circle on his shoulder filled with a triangle in the center. From his hips down the tan flesh rips through black skin, all the way down his thighs before turning solidly black. His black tail twitched at his side, the golden triangle tip flashing in the light, along with the golden bands and bangles that dressed his tail, arms, and ankles. “Like what you see Pinetree? You have been staring for quite a while.” 

Dipper felt his face turn red, moving to run as far from the bed as possible. But before he was able to take a step from the bed, the scent hit him full force. His body wavered, before falling to his knees, eyes unfocused and that wet feeling hit him once more, like his clothes were a layer of sweat he wanted off. The smell was so much stronger than before, like this, monster, wasn’t holding anything back. “St-stop… it….* Dipper barely managed to mumble out.

Bill chuckled, taking slow, long strides to the wolf boy, fingers brushing over the fuzzy ears sitting atop his head. “I will, after I get you back on the bed.” Bill gave a knowing smirk, lifting the boy up breathlessly in his lean arms, from the elbow down, dipper noticed they were black, and his the demon’s finger tips that more resembled claws were stained the same gold as his eye. 

Dipper’s body was lain limply in the soft silk sheets, a hand gently stroking his tail. The scent was slowly washed away, and Dipper found himself thinking properly once more, clutching the bed below him. “What… what do you want with me?” Dipper mumbled out, chocolate brown orbs watching the demon leaning over him. Bill grinned down at him, deft fingers going to work at undressing the wolf boy. “Whoa! Hold on! You can’t!” Dipper startled, going to stop the stranger, only to have his wrists caught by Bill’s tail, forced useless. 

“Heh, Pinetree…” Bill chuckled, licking a stripe up Dipper’s throat. “By the time I’m down, you will never want to leave this bed.” Bill let his teeth linger over the jugular a forced symbol of trust among wolves. Dipper found his will to fight slowly draining, gulping down his fear, slowly losing his armor layer by thin layer. “Such a young, strong source of magical energy… I’m going to enjoy this for several decades to come…” 

Thoughts of Mable looking for him struck Dipper’s memories, and he growled out, feeling fingers pulling his pants down effortlessly, his chest already exposed to the warmth of the room. “I won’t let you…” He yanked his hands close, pulling Bill’s tail close enough to bite, sharp canines buried into the demonic flesh. Bill’s golden eye flashed red, as did all the gold on his skin, when he grunted out in slight pain, a large, toothy grin splitting his face in half. 

Bill released Dipper’s hands, freeing his tail in the process. Gripping the boy’s jaw in his claws, Bill brought the wolf boy’s face close to his own, so they were breathing each others breath. “You are supposed to bite me here.” Bill leaned forward suddenly, his teeth buried into the boy’s shoulder, thin trickles of crimson escaping his lips. Dipper screamed bloody murder, his whole body twitching in the demon’s hold. Bill glowed in the screams of the boy, biting down harder before snaping his fingers. 

Blue flames licked at the rest of Dipper’s clothing, leaving him bare as the day he was born. Bill pulled back, releasing Dipper’s shoulder, blood staining his lips before licking it off with a forked black tongue. Dipper couldn’t bring it upon himself to feel embarrassed, clutching at his bleeding shoulder as the red stained the golden sheets. “You… You plan on killing me… Don’t you? Draining me of my life force and sucking me dry…” 

Bill leaned forward, licking the bite wound, probing the punctures with the tips of his tongue. “You’re too fun to let die.” Was his answer, fingers tailing down to where they probed as the hole below Dipper’s tail, watching the wolf boy’s face contort to that of pain. “I want a pet, one I can keep for as long as I live, and what better pet than a doggy?” Bill licked another stripe along Dipper’s cheek. Watching as pain was replaced with pleasure, the boy slowly beginning to give into what Bill was providing. A gasp left the boy’s lips as Bill added a second finger, instinctively finding that bundle of nerves that would make the boy below him go crazy. 

Dipper was losing himself, a cry escaping his lips as he felt something inside him building up. “I- I’m nobody’s pe-ahh~” Bill licked Dipper’s neck before letting his teeth hug the boy’s jugular once more. Dipper’s whole body was trembling from the assault, his limp member already going stiff even without being touched. However once that black tail wrapped around his member it was a lost cause, the corner of the triangle nudging his leaking tip, smearing the pearling pre, as wet squishes came from his anus.

Bill growled over the boy’s throat, using his free hand to yank the boy’s head back by his hair, eyes widening at the constellation on the boy’s forehead. “Долоон бурхан, the Seven Gods, what a prize indeed…” Bill moved to kiss the birthmark, before meeting the boy’s lips. Dipper was ambushed by the man’s lips and tongue, at first trying to refuse, only to fall into following the kiss, brown eyes slipping closed as the fingers inside him increased to three. The pain was there, but more so showed as discomfort, grunting and whining every once in a while. Bill continued to hit those nerves on target, causing Dipper’s eyes to roll to the back of his head, the kiss lost as his jaw fell open, tongue hanging to the side as his canines flashed at Bill, a thin tail of drool dripping down his chin.

Bill was glowing above the boy, a grin on his lips as he slowly replaced his fingers with a member that grew from the back of his flesh. It was covered in ridges, the tip splashed with gold, pulsing and dangerous. Dipper was a mess, clawing at the sheets while the demon thrust inside him in a single fluid motion, a painful gasp escaping his lips while each ridge pulled at his entrance ever slightly, before the head pressed against that one nerve. Dipper didn’t notice himself screaming until a mouth met his, a tongue pressing forward and battling his own. 

Just as his body was starting to adjust to the overly large object inside him, hot, swelling, stretching, burning, all these feeling flooding his thoughts, Bill moved. He moaned out openly into the demon’s mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as each fucking ridge on that monster cock pulled at his stretched ring of muscle that made his hole. Bill held no qualms about pulling out till just the head was inside, a grin on his lips as he broke the kiss, eye on the boy’s face, tears rolling down those plump cheeks like a river, Bill happily leaned forward to lap them up. “You look so good like this… Like the best fucking treat. I want you screaming my name like a good little bitch, isn’t that right doggy?” Bill licked his lips, ending his sentence with a sharp thrust to the boy’s prostate. 

Another scream ripped from the boy’s throat, Dipper’s head falling to the side while he stared blankly into open space, his tongue hanging from his lips as drool pooled from his lips. Bill could go all week watching Dipper’s face like that. Speeding his thrusts slightly, each well aimed jerk yanking a moan from the boy’s throat, before the wolf boy cried out, spending himself over his bare chest. His muscles tightened painfully around Bill, who only pounded through it, his free hand pumping the boy’s member, milking him till no more spunk escaped. “N-no…more…” Dipper barely managed to whimper, Bill running his fingers through the cum, more like icing on his cake, before bringing the black digits to his lips, licking the cum with his forked tongue, looking more like the devil than a demon to Dipper. “Pl-please, I can’t…” Dipper almost sobbed. 

Bill leaned forward to shush his pet, whispering horrible, sinful things into Dipper’s ear, before nibbling on the lobe slightly, before speeding his thrusts even quicker, almost inhumane at this point. “I’m going to make you lose your mind. You will know nothing but the pleasure I give you…” Bill gave a sly smirk, before leaning closer to bite the boy’s shoulder, making him as his, though the demon has some more claiming marks in mind. 

His movements stuttered when talons dragged up his back, Dipper crying out his name as his overstimulated walls clinch around Bill’s, Dippers nails drawing blood from around the base of his wings. Bill groaned lowly, his teeth digging ever slightly deeper as his hands grip the boy’s bony hips. “Ahh!~, Bill!~” Dipper was truly a mess, drool glistened in the dim lighting, his chocolate orbs glazed over and half lidded with lust, his pupils blown twice their normal size. Tears stained his cheeks, and his tongue useless as he cried Bill’s name over in over.

Dipper was already nearing his fifth orgasm, before Bill finally had his first, Bill’s back and Dipper’s hips and neck a bloody mess. They were both sporting a few good sized bruises. When Bill finally reached his peak, Dipper had lost all forms of thought, all he could say was Bill’s name. Bill came with a low keening, his spunk filling Dipper and reaching far deeper than thought possible, Dipper felt as though he was being boiled alive from the inside, his fifth orgasm spending what little energy he had left. Bill had his teeth bared and clenched, groaning softly as he felt his orgasm nearing a close. “Amazing…” Bill breathed, nuzzling into the boy’s throat, licking a bleeding bite mark from earlier. “A little more training and I can make you go farther.” Bill was glowing, a large grin on his lips as he slowly pulled from Dipper’s used sex hole, watching the black liquid seep out from inside the boy, glowing star like dots filled the spunk as though it contained the milky way. 

Dipper just laid there, uncaring as Bill leaned over him, fashioning a collar around the boy’s neck, a golden triangle sitting in the center as a buckle. “You’re mine now kid.” Bill kissed the boy’s nose. Using his nail to carve a bleeding pine tree into the boy’s shoulder, kissing the tears as Dipper whimpered in pain. “No escape…” And with that, Bill stood, walking from the bed and off to who knows where, leaving Dipper feeling used, spent, weak, like he is little more than a pet… Hell, that’s what he is now, isn’t it?


End file.
